newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Kronos
Kronos was one of the leading Shok'Thola, or Altarin'Dakor Warlords, and won the right to lead the opening stages of the Return and invade the galaxy. He was one of the original leaders of the Followers of Ashla who accepted Sado's offer of immortality though a connection with the Entity. He assaulted the New Imperium from his base in the Mizar System, enacted a plan to release the Zelduk into the galaxy as shock troops, and captured and tortured Jedi Grand Master Xar Kerensky in an attempt to subvert him. Although his plan failed at Mizar, he restored his body and returned later to plague the NI once more. History Kronos was born as Thule Vionin in 28,540 BBY on the planet Ondos. As a young man he was raised in a well-to-do family, and as a teenager was discovered by the Followers of Ashla. They found him to be extremely strong in the Force, and this promising young student grew quickly among their number. However, Thule was always highly ambitious, and was an unruly student, rarely obeying his masters. He believed himself superior to them, a mindset that led him into trouble. Sent to mediate a peace agreement between two rival factions, he allowed his ego to get in the way and inadvertently triggered the war he sought to prevent. He was heavily censured among the Followers, and his resentment of them grew all the more. After the first Shok'Thola accepted their deal with Sado, Zalaria came to notice the young Thule Vionin and took him under her wing. Completely overwhelmed by her power and wisdom, he became her protege, learning from her new powers as well as her philosophy towards the galaxy. He joined the ranks of the Altarin'Dakor, and when she thought it was time, Zalaria sponsored Kronos to become a Shok'Thola. He was only 34 years old when he became a Warlord. In time, he came to lose all personal memory of his life before becoming Shok'Thola, including his own homeworld, knowing only what others had told him. Kronos enjoyed his newfound immortality and became just as obsessed and hedonistic as the other Warlords. He helped lead the Altarin'Dakor in their attack on the galaxy and ruthlessly wiped out everything and everyone in his way. He built a fleet and carved out an empire for himself, having no mercy for anyone, whether friend or foe. During the Great War, Kronos lay siege to the planet Ando Prime and held it brutally under his control for nearly a century. He captured the ruling Queen Vashti, slaughtered her entire retinue and made her his slave, just one of the many massacres he committed during the war. Like the other Warlords, Kronos was eventually driven out of the galaxy and into the new galaxy that the Altarin'Dakor subjugated. Once there, he renewed his conquests with new vigor, creating one of the largest empires among the Shok'Thola, second only to Nimrod. This put the two at odds often as they competed to become the top Warlord under Altima. For over 25,000 years Kronos reigned supreme in his territories and lived like a god, making war and even killing other Shok'Thola in his conquests. Spearhead of the Return Kronos won the contest orchestrated by Altima to lead the first wave of Altarin'Dakor forces into the main part of the galaxy. Their first offensive began in Epsilon Sector, launched from the Altarin'Dakor stronghold in the Mizar System. Kronos attempted to neutralize the New Imperium by cowing them with overwhelming force; he demonstrated their superiority by taking the Satyr System in a lightning-fast strike, then when the NI refused to budge, he had Diktat Ryskar D'larit assassinated and sent General Akira and three of his Titan-class Battleships (the Devastator, the Blood Viper, and the flagship Death Wing) to Varnus in another blitzkrieg assault, even capturing Jedi Grand Master Xar Kerensky in the process. Victory seemed assured for Kronos until the New Imperium counterattacked with their full force, crippling the Titan Devastator and sending it crashing down to Varnus from orbit. The rest of Kronos' forces retreated back to Mizar to await the arrival of their master. At Mizar, Kronos' forces regrouped, joined by the Titan-class Battleship Cataclysm. With Xar Kerensky as captive, Kronos devoted himself to turning the Jedi Master to his cause, believing this would be the key to winning the New Imperium without a fight. In addition, he began operations to try and free the Zelduk from their long imprisonment deep within the planet Darklon, where they had been left over from the Great War for future assault in the Return. Unfortunately for Kronos, his attempts to subvert Xar Kerensky failed. Finally in anger he killed the Jedi Master, though he was revived by Zalaria, who had been a guest onboard Kronos' space station assigned by the other Shok'Thola to observe and record his actions as Spearhead. Unhappy with Kronos' handling of the Return and sensing her chance to strike, Zalaria empowered Kerensky and sent him against Kronos just as the Warlord was using most of his powers to unseal the Zelduk from the planet below. Zalaria was also intrigued by Kerensky in a way she couldn't quite understand. Nevertheless Kerensky attacked Kronos in his command center, killed General Akira, and with the help of other NI Jedi finally killed the Warlord. On the way out they destroyed the entire space station, which caused a chain reaction that destroyed the entire planet of Darklon. Diminished Status and Plots Due to Kronos' strength in and mastery of the Force, he was able to regenerate his body back in Altarin'Dakor territory just as many other Warlords had done before (a skill Emperor Palpatine employed often as well). However, due to his dismal failure in launching the Return, Kronos lost much face and status among the Warlords, and during his absence his territories were attacked and large parts conquered by Nimrod and Akargan. The restored Kronos found himself diminished in power and prestige, and was forced into the background and to bide his time until he could exact his revenge. He later became part of an alliance among several Warlords, including Asellus, Raftina and Velius, who attempted to combine their powers to bolster their attempts at the Return and defeat the New Imperium. Personality and Traits Kronos was known to be very vain, a true megalomaniac, and obsessed with physical beauty and pleasure much like Asellus, Strife and others. He appeared as a young man around thirty years of age, with blonde hair and mismatched eyes - one blue, one violet. However, he often adorned himself in flagrant and elaborate dress, including suits of armor and wigs of long, black hair. He sat on a gold-encrusted throne made of Star Dragon bones and was attended to by servants representing nearly pure physical specimens of their respective races. Many of them were captured models and Holo-Stars. He kept a harem of several hundred women of various near-human races, many of whom were killed aboard his space station when they refused to believe their master had been killed. He considered himself the master of time (hence the name he assumed) and by the time of the Return had completely forgotten his life before he became a Shok'Thola. His Force Power Level was believed to be in the 400,000s, more than Zalaria (she was subservient to him onboard his station, also partially due to his title as Spearhead). Category:New pages Category:Characters